


Storms

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: “God dammit, Toni, don’t tickle me when I’m focusing!” He hisses, turning in his arms.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



> "Sitting next   
> to you  
> is like  
> taking a sip  
> of eternity,   
> the sun, the stars,   
> the sky,   
> never tasted  
> so good." - Christy Ann Martine

Antonio looks down at his unsuspecting boyfriend. Lovino has his eyes closed and his headphones in. A smirk comes to his face as he reaches down to Lovino’s sides. “Don’t you dare.” A voice says, a little loud because he can’t hear himself. Antonio chuckles softly, rubbing Lovino’s side softly. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Lovi, I would never.” He says softly, before doing just what his boyfriend told him not to: tickling him. Lovino tosses his head back, smashing his head into Antonio’s jaw, shrieking with laughter. Antonio winces, but doesn’t stop, continuing to tickle Lovino until he’s told to stop. He removes his hands, rubbing the spot on his jaw with a smile. “You’re so cute when you laugh, Lovinito.” 

Lovino’s chest heaves as he tries to get ahold of his breathing. He is still smiling and giggling softly, trying to control himself. “God dammit, Toni, don’t tickle me when I’m focusing!” He hisses, turning in his arms. “I was making a story in my head, and you just did that and it’s gone.” He whines, burying his face in his neck. “And I was going to learn this song…” 

“No you weren’t.” 

“No I wasn’t, you’re right…” He sighs heavily. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you made me forget everything I was just thinking of.” 

“I’m sorry, Lovi.” 

“You’re forgiven, asshole.” He mumbles, kissing Antonio’s lips lightly. He snuggles close, smiling happily. “I hear so much thunder.” He presses his face into Antonio’s neck. He sighs deeply, glad when Antonio wraps a blanket around both of them. 

“I’m sorry. I thought I could cheer you up. You should put your headphones back in, I’ll tell you when it’s over.” He whispers, smiling comfortingly at him. Lovino nods, smiling at him and kissing his cheek. He pushes in his headphones, moving into Antonio’s lap and relaxing, while Antonio just listens to the sound of rain and thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> "Some hearts understand each other, even in silence." - Unknown


End file.
